Unknow changes
by pandaxsaurusxrex
Summary: What if Edward joined the Volturi? Would Bella still be changed?Would there love survive? Post Eclipse. I own nothing
1. The incedent

Unknown Changes

**What if Edward joined the Volturi? Would Bella still be changed?Would there love survive? Post Eclipse. I own nothing**

Bella P.O.V

It was a typical day at the Cullen household. Edward and I were sitting in the living room watching television. Carlisle was at the hospital. Esme was in the kitchen with Emmett cleaning up the mess he made trying to make pancakes. Rose and Alice along with Jasper were out shopping. As we were sitting there I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me. I was to be changed in less then two weeks and leave my family in Forks behind. As we sat there, Edward with his arm around my shoulder, broke the uneasy silence.

"What are you thinking my love?"

I replied briefly "Nothing I am just enjoying our time left in Forks."

Edward still wasn't so keen on the idea of me becoming a vampire. He would try any excuse he could to talk me out of it, but I wasn't going to crack. If that was the only way to be with my Greek-god forever, then it must be done.

"You don't have to go through with this you know." He told me for the thousandth time that week.

I replied as always "Edward, You know I want this more then anything else. I am not going to change my mind."

He chuckled. "Bella, I want you to be happy. If this is what you want so be it."

We sat in silence for a while longer until Emmett burst through the kitchen door covered in pancake batter.

"Who knew cooking could be this tough. How do you do it Bella?"

Before I could answer, Esme came into the living room soaked from head to toe. Edward couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and started rolling on the floor, gasping for unnecessary air.

"Esme, What happened in there?" I asked

Esme looked at Emmett with a look that I have never seen her give anyone. Anger.

Esme replied to me in the sweetest tone she could muster at this point "Dear Emmett here thought it would be funny to clean up the pancake batter with the hose."

At this I was beside Edward on the floor gasping for the air that I actually needed. Esme looked at Edward and I and her glare softened. She then took Emmett by the ear back into the kitchen as Carlisle walked through the door. At this point Edward was already up and helping me up. Carlisle thought nothing of it and went into the kitchen and walked right back out.

"Do I want to know what happened in there?" He asked shocked

"Emmett and cooking don't mix" Edward exclaimed and Carlisle heard enough.

As Carlisle went into the kitchen to help Esme and Emmett. Rose,Alice and Jasper walked through the door.

"Hey guys" Alice said in her bell like voice and trying hard not to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Jasper and Rose asked in unison

Jasper then followed my gaze to the kitchen door and opened it.

Rose,Jasper,Alice,Edward and I all broke into laughter at the sight within the kitchen.

Emmett was cover in pancake batter and on the floor trying to get up. Esme and Carlisle were trying to clean the counter and windows that were splattered with pancake batter, but every time Emmett tried to get up he'd flop back down cause more batter to spread out across the kitchen. As Emmett was about to ask for help the entire thing was cleared up in no time.

Alice, Rose, Jasper,and Edward had seen enough and thought the only way for me to get something to eat was for them to help clean up. After the kitchen was clean, Emmett mutter a thanks to everyone and went upstairs to clean up as did Esme and Carlisle. Edward,Alice,Rose,and Jasper were spotless as was the kitchen. Edward then scooped me up in his arms and ran me upstairs and dropped me upon the bed.

"So my darling wife, What would you like to do on this fine evening?"

"Well my darling husband, I would like to go make something to eat considering I haven't eaten dinner yet"

As this was said,Edward was out the bedroom door and downstairs in the kitchen.

I jumped out of bed only stumbling slightly and walked down the stairs with as much care as I could still managing to trip on the last stair. I was expecting to come in collision with the hardwood floor, but of course Edward caught me before that could happen.

"Maybe we should put in carpets" Edward exclaimed chuckling slightly.

"Ha ha Mr. Quick Vampire." I said still turning red with embarrassment.

Thats one of the things I was looking forward to when I was changed. Getting rid of this horrid blush. Edward loved it, how I do not know,but it will be gone soon.

Edward let me go still chuckling and returned to the kitchen which I could smell the odor of chicken wafting through the door. I went into the dining room and flopped down onto one of the chairs. Edward then walked through the door with a plate of chicken, rice, and mashed potatoes. How a vampire with no taste can make such exquisite food is beyond me, but I am not complaining. Edward sat there as I finished my meal. As we were going to return upstairs, there was a knock at the door...

**I know this isn't the best chapter, but its my first fan fiction. Please bear with me. Just to clear things up. Edward and Bella are married. Bella is living with the Cullens. It is around 6 in the afternoon in this chapter and Emmett wanted to cook Bella dinner, but he knows nothing about human food. Review please.**


	2. The unexpected visitor

**Okay so I couldn't wait to write the next chapter. Thanks to Jacob lover for the idea and the only review on my first chapter. 12 hits and only 1 review. You all make me sad '[. Anyway again I own nothing. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does. Also who wants me to put in Edwards point of view in the story?**

Bella P.O.V

Edward turned around with a disgusted look on his face.

"Its that... Mutt" He spat the last word out as if it was poison. I was wondering what Jake was doing here. Why did he come here? Carlisle has already talked to Sam Uley about my change. As long as it is not done in Forks and no one else gets bitten due to me being a newborn.

"Edward what would he be doing here? Are you sure it isn't someone else?" I asked out of pure confusion.

Edward just looked at me with an amused look on his face, but still full of anger "Love, You're talking to a vampire with an excellent sense of smell."

Before I could retaliate Alice was answering the door holding her nose. Everyone else was in front of me in less then two seconds shielding me from Jake. Alice hadn't completely opened the door yet and Jake burst right in.

Carlisle being the calm collected person he was kindly asked Jake

"What are you doing here Jacob?"

Jake had a look of pure fear on his face and looked straight at me.

"Bella, Shes in danger... The Volturi are here to change her" Jake answered almost yelling.

Edward had me in his arms in less then a second and was ready to run out the door when Alice stopped him.

"Edward, You can't leave here. They will catch her scent and follow you."

"Alice, What am I to do. I am not going to sit here while they come to take her away from me." Edward was fuming. His eyes turned from their topaz color to pure coal black. I spoke up best I could within all the panic.

"Couldn't we just leave now? I mean I know it would be sooner then planned,but it would be safer then staying here."

The Cullens and Jake looked at me like I was crazy.

Jake was the first one to say something within the silence

"She has a point. You all could..."

Before he could finish his sentence screams started to erupt from him. An unexplained pain which could only be explained by one thing. Jane was here with Aro, Marcus, and Caius and they were closing in fast. In all of five seconds three things happened. Jake had stopped screaming and left, Growls were escaping from Edwards lips, and I was no longer in Edwards arms, but Alice's arms.

"Alice whats going on? I was just with Edwa..." I trailed off because of what I saw

Edward had Jane by the throat up against a wall and was talking to her too fast for my human ears to understand. All of a sudden Edward was on the floor screaming in pain as Jake was just a few seconds ago.

"STOP! Please stop!" I screamed.

Jane looked over at me still amused by what she had done to Jake and Edward.

"What? Don't like seeing two vampires play a friendly game?" She asked in a dark tone.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked with an even darker tone that even surprised Jane though she didn't show it.

"I am here for one reason only... to get Edward to join us."

I looked at her in disbelief to what I was hearing. No way would Edward join them. If his life depended on it he wouldn't join them. I looked at my soon to be husband on the ground panting from the intense pain he had just gone through.

"I would never join you! Ever!" He said as he regained his composure.

Jane looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Not even if.."

She pushed Alice away into a wall and grabbed me.

"Her life depended on it?"

Edward, along with everyone else, looked at Jane with fear etched on there faces. Even Rose who couldn't stand me, looked as if she was about to cry.

"LET HER GO! PLEASE!" Edward was screaming in panic.

"No. Unless you agree you won't see your precious Bella again."

Jane said this with a grin on her face as if she were enjoying their pain. I just stood in her iron grasp trying to be as brave as I could for my families sake, even though they could see right through the charade.

"FINE! I' LL JOIN YOU! JUST LET HER GO!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs.

I looked at Edward and I'm sure he could see the sadness and anger on my face. How could he agree to join the Volturi? They were about everything the Cullens hated most. Drinking off humans and war instead of peace. If they could, the Volturi would wipe werewolves straight off the planet.

I was crying as Edward finally got off the floor. He came over to me and kissed me.

"Bella, Don't worry. I'm coming back I promise." He whispered in my ear before he left.

The rest of the family just stood there as Jane and Edward ran off. I couldn't stand it anymore. I bolted for the door, but Emmett grabbed me before I could even get outside.

"Bella, he'll be fine. He'll come back" Carlisle said in an attempt to calm me.

It wasn't working. I slumped to the floor and put my arms across my chest as if trying to hold myself together. I could tell that it was going to be exactly like the first time he left, except for one thing. He wasn't coming back,

**Okay so that was second chapter. Don't worry Jacob lovers, he comes back into the story,but its not what you think it to be. Again I need to know if you want Edward's point of view in the story? Please review. I promise it gets better. Again Aro, Caius, and Marcus were in Forks, but not with Jane. **


	3. The vision with a decision

**So since I only have 2 reviews and 25 hits I am going to beg you to review. Please review. Flames aloud. I don't care if you trash my story. It's constructive criticism. It makes me a better writer! Anyways again I own nothing (although I wish I did)**

Edward P.O.V

I was leaving my angel again, this time I didn't know if I would be back for her. Jane pushed me out the door and we took off running. I had no choice. If I didn't go Jane would kill Bella and I wasn't about to let that happen. Even though I was doing no better by turning her into a monster, it was better then losing her all together. As we ran I heard my angels screams and cries. It hurt to just leave her like that.

The last thought I heard before we went out of range was Alice's

"_It's happening again. Shes going back to the way she was when Edward first left."_

That was the last thing I heard from my family before we were on the plane to Italy.

Bella P.O.V

I could feel that hole in my chest open up again and the emptiness start to consume my feelings. Jasper had left the house because the pain was too unbearable for him. He tried his best to calm me, but it didn't work. Edward was going to Italy again, not to kill himself, but to be apart of everything him and his family are against. I was never going to be turned into one of them and I was losing the only thing that ever kept me sane. My life, my love, my Edward. Alice had carried me up to his room and laid me down on the bed. It smelt of him. The pillows, the blanket, the sheets, all of it. Alice insisted she stay with me, but I told her to leave and make sure Jasper was alright. Rosalie even felt sorry for me. She came into the room later that evening just to make sure I was okay. We talked about everything, except him. As we were talking I yawned and she took that as her cue to leave. Before closing the door, Rose turned around and said

"He'll come back Bella, he loves you to much to give up like that"

She smiled then left. I sat in the dark just wondering what he was up to now. I missed him so much and I couldn't bear the pain in my chest anymore. I burst out into tears. Esme rushed into the room to calm me as much as she could, but gave up. She sat there with me until I finally fell asleep.

The next day was no better. All I could think about was Edward. I argued with myself about weather or not I should go to Italy to get Edward. I kept telling myself that if I went I would defeat the purpose of him ever leaving. He only left to save me, but if I didn't go I would live in this misery forever knowing my husband was taken away from me and I would never see him again. I knew I was being selfish,but I couldn't even think of a life without him anymore. I, being the klutz I am , was thinking this as walking down the stairs and tripped. Edward was not there to help me this time so I knew that the hardwood floor had a painful greeting for me. I braced myself for the fall,but I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist. They weren't as muscular and comforting as Edwards so I knew it had to be Alice. I looked up at Alice and mumbled a "Thank You" before slipping out of her grasp and going into the kitchen. I went into one of the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal before realizing I wasn't hungry. I put the box back in the cabinet and walked into the living room. Then I saw Alice standing completely still in the middle of the living room. I had been around long enough to realize what was happening Alice being the physic was having a vision. The only thing that told me that her vision was a bad one was the horrible look on her pixie like face. When she came out of her trance, she looked at me terrified. The only thing she said was

"We have to go to Italy."

My mind was made up. The only thing left to do was to go to Italy. I will no longer have an internal argument. I was going to save my love, Edward.


	4. The plot foiled

**53 hits and only four reviews... I'm sad. Well since the people who did review like my story here is another chapter for you happy people.**

Bella P.O.V

The thought of going back to Italy, Volterra none the less made me shiver. I just had to keep reminding myself that it was for Edward. I have to make this right. Its my fault he is there. These thoughts crossed through my head as Alice and I were walking through the airport to our flight. In just mere hours I would see my one true love again. Alice refused to tell me what her vision was. She had told me it was nothing. I, of course,did not believe her. She wouldn't want to go to Italy on vacation thats for sure.  
"Bella, can't you move any faster? We are gonna miss our flight." Alice said to me for the millionth time since we got into the airport. We figured that we would pack lightly considering we weren't staying in Volterra that long.

"Sorry for my human pace, but as you can see I am not one of you yet." I hissed very quietly in her ear as I caught up to her. She just gave me an understanding look as we were about to board the plane, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Esme, who was holding my wrist, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett. I wondered where Jasper was until I heard Alice say "Jasper let me go!"

I looked at each of the Cullens faces. They had looks of either disgust, horror, or in Carlisle's case just a calm facade, but I knew he was angry with us. I looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Bella... Alice, What were you two thinking going off to Italy like that?"

Alice and I just looked at the ground. I couldn't speak. I had never done anything like this that could upset Carlisle this badly. Alice started to speak at a vampire pace, which again meant I could not hear the conversation. As she finished I guessed that she had told them about her vision because they all had the look of horror she had as soon as she had seen the vision.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but Edward can handle himself. I will not allow Bella to be hurt while she is under my watch." Carlisle said with such authority that it was hard not to believe him. I burst into tears at the mention of his name. Emmett being well Emmet picked me up and threw me over his shoulder to bring me back to the car. Jasper was holding Alice's hand as they walked back to the car. She looked up only once at me the entire car ride and mouthed "I'm sorry."

Carlisle P.O.V

"Why would Alice and Bella do such a childish and stupid thing?" I thought to myself as Esme, Rosalie,Emmett, Jasper and I raced through the airport, at human speed of course, to find them. I came home today and Bella was not in her room. I figured she must have gone home to Charlie. What reason did she have to stay? I knew Edward was coming back. I just didn't know exactly when. I expected Alice to be out shopping, but when Esme found Alice's wallet at home, we knew where they had gone. When we saw them, they were ready to board. Esme,not caring who noticed, rushed at vampire speed to grab Bella's wrist. Luckily no one saw what she had did. The rest of us caught up to them. Jasper grabbed Alice by the waist so she could not get away. I was angry, but I maintained my calm expression.

"Bella... Alice, What were you two thinking going off to Italy like that?"

They both looked at the ground ashamed of their actions. Alice spoke up first, but at vampire pace. She wanted to make sure Bella couldn't hear us. For what reason I do not know.

"I had a vision... Edward was about to be killed by Aro. He had asked him to die because he missed Bella and they wouldn't allow him to come back to see her. Then it changed, Bella was dead and Edwards grave was right next to hers. It said they had died on the same day!" She spoke in this urgency that I had never seen in her before.

After she was finished I spoke with as much authority I could muster,even though at this moment I wanted to go to Italy myself.

"Alice, I'm sorry, but Edward can handle himself. I will not allow Bella to be hurt while she is under my watch."

Bella started to cry at the mention of Edward's name. Emmett then picked her up and carried her to the car, while Jasper and Alice held hands behind them. Alice kept her head down the entire time except for one quick moment on the drive home to mouth "I'm sorry" to a very depressed and agitated Bella.

Bella P.O.V

As we drove home many thoughts consumed my mind. Was Alice's vision about Edward? What does Carlisle mean by his watch? What is with Jake trying to help the Cullens yesterday? Where is my father? Why hasn't he called me?

At this thought I started to think more about Charlie then anything. What if he found out that he had left again? Two weeks before we were due to go to "College" anyway. Why hasn't he called me in a while? I had just realized that I hadn't heard from Charlie in about a week. As soon as the car pulled into the Cullen driveway I hopped out and made my way upstairs. I entered our room. I couldn't bear to think or hear his name. It hurt too much. I pulled out the silver cell phone Carlisle and Esme had given me as a wedding gift. I punched in Charlie's number. I let it ring about 20 times before I hung up. Where was Charlie? I decided to go see for myself. I quietly went down the stairs, not tripping this time, to the front door. As soon as I opened it, everyone appeared as if on cue.

"Where do you think you're going Bella?" Rose said to me in a stuck up tone.

"I was going to see my father,but apparently I can't be trusted." I said back to her in a tone that was meaner then intended.

"How about someone goes with her, just so we know she is safe." Theres Esme for you. Making everything sound sweeter then it actually is.

"I'll go with her." Emmett chimed in.

"Wonderful idea, Emmett go with Bella to Charlie's." Carlisle added in as we went out the door.

My truck ,which I have loved for so long, stood before me. I got in , as did Emmett, and started it up. The ear splitting roar scared me because I hadn't driven my truck in so long. I didn't let Emmett see the fear. He would tease me about it to no end. As we were driving at my painfully slow human pace, Emmett broke the tense silence that was between us.

"Why were you and Alice going to Italy?"

" Thats no ones business, but Alice's and my own." I said back.

I can't believe I was so rude to my favorite brother! We said nothing after this. We finally got to Charlie's. I opened my door and Emmett held his nose.

"That flea bag is here. I'll stay in the car."

Fine with me I thought to myself. I went up to the door and knocked. I figured since I didn't live here anymore, it was more then appropriate. I heard footsteps coming toward the door. Who else, but Jacob Black opened the door. He smiled his goofy grin and let me in.

"Your dad is in the living room."

"Thanks Jake." I said with a weak voice.

The fear of yesterday came flooding back to me. Jake was there when Jane showed up. He had warned us that the Volturi were here. I was still wondering why he had helped the Cullens even though he couldn't stand them. I walked out of the hall and into the living room. My father was on the couch, but so was someone I didn't expect to see. The one person I didn't want to see. It was...

**Sorry about the cliffy guys,but it will keep you on the edge of your seats until tomorrow. School in the mourning. So I bid you all goodnight and REVIEW!**


	5. The phone call

**Well my loyal reviewers here is another chapter for your patient waiting.**

Bella P.O.V

It was my mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked slightly confused.

"Honey, I came to stay with your father in your old room until you leave. Phil was busy and says that he will miss you." She said happily.

I was surprised by the fact that she was staying in the same state as Charlie, let alone house. Something was up. I looked at Jake, who was still smiling like an idiot.

"Jake,can I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked innocently.

"Sure Bells." He replied rather to quickly.

We walked into the backyard to talk.

"Jake, did you tell my parents about him leaving?"

He looked at me shocked and his smile faded away.

"Of course not. Bella. Bella I may not like your leech family, but I know that if I told your parents that he left you again you would be upset."

He said that with sincerity, so I believed him. We sat there for a few more minutes in silence before I remembered Emmett was still outside.

"Jake, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, I promise." I said in a rush,but clear enough so he could understand me.

He smiled again and gave me a hug goodbye. I went into the house, said goodbye to my parents and left. As I got in the car, Emmett held his nose like he smelled something bad.

"Bella, I love you and all,but you smell like a dog."

I just laughed and shook my head at my disgusted brother.

Jakes P.O.V

Spending time with Bella again felt great. I know she's married to that bloodsucker and all, but I still love her so much. Sam says I should let her go, but I refuse to. When she left I felt empty again, but she said she would talk to me soon, so that brought a smile to my face. After she left I decided I should probably get home also.

"Bye Charlie, Bye Renee."

"Bye Jacob" they replied in unison.

I left and ran to the woods where I phased into wolf form and took off running on all fours. The only thing that was bad was the other pack members could read my mind in this form. I heard Sam's thoughts.

"_Let her go Jake, She's one of them now."_

I replied back to his thoughts with a growl.

"_Fine, fall for our enemy, but if you get hurt then don't tell me I didn't warn you."_

After that his thoughts were gone. He must have phased back. As I neared the reservation I phased back and put on a pair of shorts that I hid in the hollow of a tree nearby. I walked down to my home, thoughts of Bella becoming a bloodsucker running through my head.

Bella P.O.V

We walked through the door and I heard ughs and ews coming from everyone in the house.

"Bella, Go take a shower! You smell like dog." Alice said as she ran into the hall and ran me up the stairs and into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I just chuckled at this. I started the water and as I was about to start to undress, my cell phone rang. I answered it without looking at the caller id. When I heard who's voice it was at the other end, tears started to well up in my eyes and my breath was caught in my throat.

**I was gonna end it here and leave you with another cliffy, but I'm gonna be nice.**

"Bella?" said the beautiful voice again.

I was able to choke his name out of my throat even after I haven't said or wanted to hear it since he left.

"Edward." I said in a whisper so he couldn't sense that I was upset, but I know he knew I was.

"Bella, I don't have much time, but I just want to let you know that I miss you and I love you so much. I'm coming back soon. I promise you that. I already devised a plan to escape. Okay I know I didn't let you say a thing,but I have to go. I love you Bella."

I replied back "I love you too Edward."

Then the line went dead. I dropped to the floor and burst into tears. I couldn't stand this anymore. I don't care if I upset Carlisle or anyone else. I need to get Edward. I figured that there was no way I was escaping tonight. I undressed and put my phone on the counter. I got into the boiling hot shower, I no longer cared how much pain I was in. It's not like I could feel anything,but pain so whats the point in trying to avoid it. I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I put the towel around myself and went into our bedroom. I pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and one of his old gray t-shirts. I dressed and went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room. I didn't look at any of the considering they probably heard my breakdown in the bathroom. I went into the kitchen and started to heat up some of the leftovers that he had made me the night he left even though I wasn't hungry. I went into the dining room to be alone, but knowing Alice that wasn't going to be easy.

"We heard what happened. Are you okay Bella?' She asked with a sympathetic look on her face.

I put down my fork and looked at her with tears in my eyes. Damn these tear ducts.

"Oh Bella!" She said as she walked around the table to hug me. She was holding me a tad bit too tight,but I didn't care.

"I miss him so much Alice. I can't stand doing nothing about it." I exclaimed rather loudly, but again I didn't care.

Alice let me go and went into her vision trance. I sat back in the chair waiting for her to come out of it. I then got back up with my food and dumped it out. I don't even know why I made it. I went back into the dining room to a very grim Alice.

"Alice, whats the matter?" I asked panicked.

"Edward... he...hes", she looked up at me and motioned for me to sit down. So I did and she whispered so low that I had to strain the hear her.

"Bella, we are leaving for Italy as soon as everyone goes hunting tomorrow. Edward needs us."

I looked at her with so much love at that one moment I thought it would kill me.

"Alice," I whispered back "Thank you."

She looked up at me and smiled. She then told me to go upstairs and get some rest for our shopping trip tomorrow. I looked at her and smirked knowing she was only covering up for where we were really going. I walked upstairs into our room and flopped down on the bed. I was exhausted and soon fell into a deep sleep with dreams of tomorrows grand rescue.


	6. The adventure

**Okay so I will post two chapters a night cause I can't get enough of the reviews (even though I have 95 hits and only 6 reviews). Thanks to Jacob Lover for her great idea Away we go...**

Alice P.O.V

I woke Bella as soon as everyone was gone. I had a vision earlier that day, but its the same vision of Bella and Edward's graves. I really hope that meant something other then what I was thinking of. It was about 9:30 in the morning and our flight left at 11. It was perfect because the family wasn't coming back until about 12. I set out simple clothes for Bella and waited for her to finish in the bathroom. It was paining me not to do her hair, but this was too important to let a thing like that slow us down from our flight. I waited in the car and Bella finally came out. Even before she put her seatbelt on, I raced out of the driveway and to the airport.

Bella P.O.V

We were speeding down the road towards the airport. My heart was thudding in my chest. In a mere few hours I was going to see my love again. No one was able to stop us this time. As we approached to airport, Alice slowed down so she would not draw attention to us. We entered the airport and parked the Porsche. I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car. It started to drizzle lightly and I got a chill. I regretted not bringing a jacket. Alice noticed my chill and turned around, she had something in her hand. Thank Carlisle for Alice and her thinking of everything. I pulled on the jacket as we were walking. We got inside the airport and sat in the seats closest to our gate. At around 10:30 our flight was called and we stood up and walked to the gate. I stumbled slightly and was about to hit the ground. I was grabbed around the waist, but it wasn't Alice who grabbed me. The arms were way too long and they were warm. I looked up to see who caught me. It was none other then Jacob Black.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked completely confused.

Jake smiled at me and replied " I knew you were gonna get yourself in trouble Bella. I know you too well."

"How did you know where to find us?" I asked still confused.

"Don't worry about that Bells, lets just go save your lee... I mean husband." He said with a certain sign of disappointment in his voice.

"Why should we trust you?" Alice asked in an icy tone.

I looked at my best friend and my used to be best friend and finally just boarded the plane by myself. They realized I had left about two seconds after, gave the flight attendant there tickets and boarded the plane. Alice and I sat next to each other while Jake sat five seats back. I couldn't believe that I was going to see Edward in a few mere hours. The only thought that clouded my mind was why was Jake coming along? What did he care if I ever saw Edward again? These thoughts clouded my head,but I feel asleep not being able to fight it anymore.

Jake P.O.V

I knew that I was going to regret helping that leech husband of Bella's, but I couldn't bear to not see her smile. I love Bella,but if making her happy means saving a vampire then I will have to do it. I listened in the distance as I heard a car pull out of the Cullen driveway. I saw a yellow Porsche skid out and drive toward the interstate. I followed the best I could through the woods surrounding the interstate and we ended up at the airport. I phased back and put my clothes that were hanging in my mouth back on and followed them in. We sat for almost half an hour until they announced that the plane to Volterra,Italy was boarding. I was trying my best to stay out of sight, but I was still close by. As Bella and one of the leeches were boarding Bella stumbled and was about to fall. I rushed forward and caught her before she could fall. At first she wasn't sure of who caught her and then she saw my smiling face and looked confused. She began to ask a bunch of questions to which I could not answer because she would think I'm some kind of stalker. Yes, I was watching her, but only for her safety. Just until she is changed anyway.

Bella P.O.V

Some time later, I woke up. It was light outside and I guess I had good timing because just as I opened my eyes the pilot announced that we would be landing soon. I looked over at Alice who was just looking out the window. I looked behind me at Jake who was sleeping still. I thought of waking him up, but I was already putting Alice and myself in danger. I didn't want him to lose his life as well. Considering he was a werewolf would not please the Volturi at all. As soon as the plane landed , Alice and I stood up quickly and left the plane also leaving Jake behind or so we thought. We rushed through the airport and just as we were going to go outside, I realized Alice couldn't go out in the sun. I turned around to look at Alice to see what we had to do, but again Alice thinks of everything. She pulled a baggy jacket from around her waist and put it on. She put up the hood so her face would be covered as well. We went outside, but not quick enough. Jake caught up to us and smiled at me. The three of us walked through the streets of Volterra until we saw it. The one place that brought shivers to my spine. The palace where I first met the Volturi. The place where I first saw Jane torture Edward. I thought about turning around, but then I remembered why I was here. I looked at Alice and Jake, Alice looked as terrified as I felt and Jake looked like this wasn't even a big deal. Unfortunately he didn't know how big of a deal these vampires were.

"Ready?" I asked Alice as if to give Jake a hint.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied back in a shaky voice.

I think Jake got the hint. He eventually just snorted and left to go wander on his own. Alice just looked after him with a disgusted look and looked back at me.

"Come on Bella."

I started to walk forward to the grate on the ground in which we were going to sneak through. Alice pulled the grate off the pot hole and jumped down. From what I heard she landed on a cement platform of some kind.

"Jump Bella. It isn't far." She yelled up.

I closed my eyes and jumped. In a few seconds two cold granite arms caught me.

"Thanks Alice." I said into the darkness.

"Who said this was Alice?" The male voice replied

My breath quickened. I recognized the voice. It was a voice in which haunted my nightmares for months. The voice belonged to...

**Sorry guys, but the cliffys are fun P So until tomorrow my loyal readers **


	7. Again together, again in danger

Aro. My heart stuttered in my chest. I hadn't heard this voice since the war, but it wasn't the most welcoming sound. I heard Alice behind me struggling with someone. Aro had me to tight in his grip for me to turn around and see who or what it was.

"Let me go!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then I heard a very familiar voice.

"Why would I do that when I could do this." The voice replied

I heard Alice scream and I knew immediately that Jane was here also.

"Stop! Please stop hurting her!" I screamed over Alice's screams of pain.

Immediately the screaming stopped.

"Thank you Jane." Aro said in a sickly sweet voice.

I then felt Aro begin to walk and I knew where we were going. The palace and closer to Edward. I looked at Alice, who had her hands held behind her back by Jane, and she looked like she was in so much pain. We finally reached the end of the tunnel sometime later and climbed a ladder which lead into a large room with very antique furniture and tapestry. We walked down a corridor that lead to a staircase. We walked down the stairs to a room and thrown into it. Alice was thrown onto the floor like she was a rag doll while I was thrown onto the small cot in the corner. Alice stood up and sat down next to me on the cot.

"Bella..." she trailed off.

There was a figure in a black cloak in the corner opposite the cot. Alice stood up and walked over to the figure and pulled back the hood on the cloak and gasped.

"Bella,come here!" She almost yelled in somewhat happiness.

I walked over to where her and the figure was and almost cried at looking who it was.

"Edward." I whispered.

His eyes opened and scanned the entire room before looking at Alice and I. He jumped up as fast as her could and swept me up in his arms.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." he whispered in my ear, not even caring where we were.

I was so happy to be back in his arms. I never wanted him to let go. Alice just looked on as if we were back at home. As long as we were together, everything was going to be okay. Thats how I felt anyway.

Edwards P.O.V

I was sitting in the room that I had been forced into. My plan to escape didn't work out as planned. My plan was as I was hunting to escape from Felix. There weren't many animals close by, especially in Volterra. Felix wasn't exactly what you call bright. As I was hunting, with Felix right on my tail, I tried to run, but Felix caught me. So now here I am. In this cold dark room by myself in a black cloak sitting in a corner, with my eyes closed. I heard feet shuffling down the corridor and the door open. I could smell Jane and Aro through the now open door. I could also smell two very familiar smells. One of cosmetics and such and one of freesha. I could of swore Bella was in the same room, but then again it could be in questioning of my sanity without her. I heard whispering and felt someone come up behind me and pull off my hood. I really didn't care anymore. Without my angel I was nothing. I heard a gasp and more whispering. Then I heard the most wonderful sound in the entire world.

"Edward." I heard the angels voice whisper.

My eyes opened and scanned the room quickly before falling upon the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Alice and Bella. My love and my life. I jumped up as quickly as I could and swept her up in my arms. I didn't care where we were, just the fact that I was holding her and she was really here was the most I could ask for. I just now worried for her safety. I put her down and looked at her with more worry then anger.

"Edward, whats wrong?" she asked afraid of why I was looking at her like that.

"Nothing love, but we have to find a way out" I replied.

"Edward... we can get out that door you realize?" Alice chirped in.\

I smiled sheepishly and walked toward the door, ripping it off its hinges and looked both ways out the door before stepping out into the dimly lit hallway holding Bella's hand an signaling that it was safe for Alice to come out too.

Alice P.O.V

What was he doing in this horrid room? Wasn't he apart of the Volturi? So many questions to ask, but no time to ask them. We walked down the corridor that we had been through less then five minutes ago. We climbed back up the staircase to be quiet. Bella was on Edwards back at this point because her clumsiness would give us away. We listened intently to see if anyone was near enough to hear us. When we thought it was safe enough we went all the way upstairs and hid behind a big tapestry hanging on a nearby wall. I peeked out from behind it and shook my hand in a gesture for them to follow me.

Bella P.O.V

Edward, with me on his back, followed Alice from behind the tapestry and ducked behind an unused desk. I don't see why they couldn't just speed out of here. Alice had stopped moving and had gone into her trance. Edward sat next to her and read her mind. I knew he was, he was always curious to what her visions were. Alice soon came out of her trance with the same horrid look she had been having every time she had a vision. Edward looked as if he wanted to cry. I wish someone would tell me what was going on.

"Well well well... Look what we have here. A few escapees." Jake had appeared out of no where and was looking down at us. ed murderous. This was one of those very few times that I was afraid of him, really truly afraid. I climbed off of Edwards back and looked at Jake. Edward growled and a few vampires that I hadn't met and Jane showed up.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked really confused and scared at the same time.

"Well Bella, I figured if I couldn't have you no one could." He replied in a sick twisted tone while a smirk emerged upon his face.

I started to cry. My best friend or rather the person I had thought was my best friend had betrayed me. Alice gave Jane and Jake a disgusted look and started to growl, not as loud as Edward, but I had never heard her so angry. Edward looked murderous. This was one of those very few times that I was afraid of him, really truly afraid. His eyes were darker then I had ever seen. I was standing behind Edward, but peeking over his shoulder and I could see his eyes flicker between Jake and me quickly. He was making sure I was okay.

"Jake! How could you betray me like that? I'm sorry that you fell in love with me, but you always knew how I felt about Edward. Even from the beginning. Jacob Black, you are nothing, but a backstabbing, lying, and least caring person I have ever met!" I practically screamed at him.

He looked pained and angry. I could see he was trying to control himself, he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. Edward lost it and was ready to attack, but he was held back by the three other vampires who had followed Jane and Jake over to us.

He whispered in my ear so low that I doubt that the other vampires could hear him,

"I'm not helping them... I came to help you rescue you bloodsucker. I gave you guys away so that I could be trusted. Were getting out of here now."

I tried to suppress a smile. I knew Jake was too good of a friend to turn his back on me. I was guessing Edward had read his mind because he looked at Jake with a look of gratitude that I've never seen him give Jake before.

"I'm sorry" I whispered back before pulling my arm away.

As soon as I ran back over to Alice and into Edward's arms, Jake phased and there before us stood that big russet wolf I could always depend on, after Edward of course. Jane looked at Jake, but her eyes then widened to relize that her power didn't work on Jake when he was a wolf. Just as Jake was about to pounce onto Jane, he fell to the floor with a giant thud. I couldn't believe what I saw.


	8. Hard to believe

There standing right behind Jake was Marcus, Aro, and Caius. They had combined there powers somehow to knock out Jake. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jake was one of they only ways we were all gonna make it out alive. I had my doubts about weather or not we would make it out alive. I ran over to the wolf that was Jake. I didn't care who tried to stop me. They had hurt my best friend, I wasn't going to let them get away with it. I had began to cry again and hugged Jake. Edward looked at me and lost it. Growls started to erupt from his lips. I had to cover my ears they were so loud as did everyone else around him. This was the chance I had. I looked at Alice and motioned to the door that was no less then 7 feet away from us. Alice understood what I meant and raced toward Jake, holding her nose, and rushed out into the darkness that now consumed Volterra. Marcus and Caius chased after them in an attempt to bring them back as prisoners. Edward stopped growling and looked at my tear streaked face. He looked toward Jane who was still trying to get over the shock of how loud Edwards growls could be.

"We will be going now Aro." He said still giving Jane a murderous glare.

"I'm sorry, but thats going to be impossible my dear Edward" Jane replied

"Jane is correct Edward. You have agreed to join us in exchange for Bella's life." Aro said in a calm voice that still sent shivers down my spine.

"At least let Bella go." Edward pleaded

"NO! I'm not going anywhere without you." I yelled.

I wasn't going anywhere without him. I came too far and risked too many lives because of my own selfish need for him.

"Feisty isn't she?" Jane said licking her lips.

Edward pulled me close to his side and let out a low growl.

"Jane please behave." Aro said even though I could see that he was trying to suppress his thirst for my blood as well.

I am guessing that Edward either read his mind or could sense Aro's thirst because he muttered under his breath

"Don't even think about it."

I don't know if I was meant to hear him, but the only thing I knew was that we had to get out of here somehow. I hoped that Alice and Jake were safe, and weren't fighting. I think that because this is such a serious situation they would put aside there differences, just until we get back home anyway. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Edward over my protectively and Jane was again hung against the wall, but this time by Aro to my and Edwards surprise. I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts and didn't pay attention to what was going on.  
"Edward," I said as he helped me up "whats going on?"

"Jane...tried to... she tried to bite you Bella." He said with a hint of pain in his voice.

I didn't get why there was pain in his voice. She didn't bite me so I didn't see the problem.

"Edward, she didn't what is so wrong?" I asked confused, but keeping my eyes on Aro who was talking to Jane at vampire speed.

"He is only stopping her because you will make a vital part of the Volturi once you are changed, but they don't know that yet." He whispered in my ear.

I am guessing Alice had a vision about me, but this wasn't the time to think about that because I had only just realized Aro had his eyes on me. Edward looked back at Aro and growled. I don't know what he was growling at, but the next thing I knew was that the entire Cullen family, minus Alice, burst through the door, all there eyes aimed at Aro and Jane.

"Bella, Why would you come to Italy even after Carlisle told you not to?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett," Edward hissed "this is hardly the time for that."

Even after that Edwards glare turned toward me and I could tell that he was upset that I had disobeyed Carlisle. He then turned his eyes toward the door and his nose wrinkled. Jake had come back. He jumped in front of Edward and I, blocking Jane and Aro's view of us. Before Aro could react Carlisle had him on the floor. I had never taken Carlisle for the violent type. Even his own family seemed surprised by this.

"Aro, you will let them go." Carlisle practically screamed in Aro's face.

Carlisle P.O.V

As soon as we came through the door, I could sense there was trouble rising. We came in and I saw the thirst in Aro's eyes. He couldn't withstand Bella's scent anymore. I had never felt this violent before. Then Jacob Black came in and blocked Aro's view of Bella on my orders. He was an obedient thing. I jumped on Aro and screamed in his face,

"Aro, you will let them go."

My family, Aro, and Jane all seemed surprised by my reaction. I could be violent when I wanted to, but that was not often. I thought of Bella as a third daughter and I loved her like one.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but Edward has agreed to stay. Bella has also mad it clear that she will not be leaving without him, therefore they shall both stay." He replied after regaining composure.

I stood up and let him go.

"That is, I'm sorry to say, too bad Aro. They will come home. You have no say in this." I replied with a smirk on my face.

Then we all turned our heads to a loud noise coming from upstairs...

**MUHAHA I love those cliffys. Anyways review please cause I have 9 reviews and like 120 hits. Anyway this story might be coming to an end sooner then I thought. Let me know if you want me to write a new story after this one.**


	9. The ending trip home

**Here is chapter 9 guys... I realized that I didn't put chapter 8 on until today so you get to see what happens instead of waiting. I OWN NOTHING!**

Bella P.O.V

We heard crashes from upstairs. We all turned to look at what was going on. At once I was thrown across the room, not hard enough to be hurt, but out of the way of the stairs most likely by Edward. Then I saw a big wolf and a vampire or should I say 3 vampires that I didn't recognize. More wolves appeared and I heard a familiar chuckle that sounded like a bark,Jakes bark. The wolves surprised everyone. We didn't think that wolves would be able to penetrate the palace. The other wolves eyes landed on me for a moment, then on Aro, Marcus, and Caius who had shown up. The wolves had there teeth bared, ready to attack. There eyes then wandered over to Carlisle. With a flick of his wrist, the wolves jumped down and attacked a surprised Jane, Aro, Caius,Marcus, and guarding vampires around. Then I heard screams and the breaking of body parts. I did not dare to look as to what was going on. Before I knew it, my eyes were shielded in Edward's chest.

"I don't want you to see this." He whispered into my ear.

I could hear the shrieks and smell the burning of the flesh. I knew that Aro and Jane were dead. I could hear the growls from the Cullens and knew that Marcus and Cauis were putting up a tough fight. I could still smell the burning flesh of Aro and Jane. I turned away from Edward slightly and could see the Cullens surrounding Marcus and Caius and the wolves had left. I wonder where to? Edward caught my movement and held me closer to him, but to the point where I could still see what was going on. My heart beat was rapidly getting faster. I saw Marcus jump towards Rose, but Emmett stepped in the way taking the hit and flying back about 20 feet. Carlisle was trying to stop Cauis from getting to Esme. The I heard a loud pitched scream. It was coming from Alice, who looked like she was in one of her trances. When she came out of it about two second later, she looked at Marcus with murderous eyes. Her expression was one I had never seen on her face. Out of nowhere she pounced onto Marcus and started to pull him apart. As she did this, his expression turned from surprised to pained. As soon as all his limbs were unattached, she set him on fire. At first the fire was normal, but then it turned to a blue color leaving nothing, but ashes behind.

"Remind me never to piss off Alice." Edward chuckled in my ear.

I giggled slightly, but noticed Cauis eyes on me. I felt self- conscious. I could swear his expression was hungry, but his eyes looked like he was guilty. He looked as if he was trying to get my forgiveness. It was unfathomable how one of the oldest, most powerful of vampires was trying to get my, a mere humans, forgiveness.

"He is actually sorry." Edward said in a shocked tone.

"He should be. Never underestimate the power of a human in love." I said through a smile looking up at him.

He smiled back down and kissed me as we heard Cauis's screams of pain and terror as he was dismantled and burned by my family.

Edward P.O.V

It was over, finally. I could go home with my angel and live happily ever after. After seeing Bella play the hero for once, I knew she was going to make an even more remarkable vampire. I was against this at first, but I knew it was what she truly wanted. The eight of us piled out the door into the darkness of Volterra. I could sense that Bella was happy and relieved. I walked with her hand in mine, watching her from the corner of my eye.

"What are you thinking Bella?" I asked.

She just looked at me and then down, turning a bright scarlet. How I was going to miss that blush when she was changed.

"I was thinking about our honeymoon." She replied obviously embarrassed by the question.

Ah our honeymoon was wonderful. Just being with her alone and not having to worry about my self-control. The desire we both held. It was a more then amazing night. I am not going to go into details of what happened, all I know was that it did happen.

"Silly Bella, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You were remembering a night that I, as well, will always remember" I replied with my crooked smile that made her heart stop.

We all loaded into the car that we had taken. It was exactly like the BMW Carlisle had at home. We drove to the airport and took the first flight back to Forks. I couldn't remember the date, the time, or even the day of the week it was. All I knew was I had an angel in my arms and I was never going to let her go.

**Well I was expecting another chapter, but this is the end. I am writing another fan fiction soon. I just need a plot line. Well reviews are much appreciated. I promise my next fan fiction will be longer, this is my first so I'm not exactly great. Well thanks for reading.**

**From your friendly vampire loving,**

**EdwardCullenLover454 **


End file.
